The Watcher
by HP Brown Sauce
Summary: The Cullens are being stalked, and not by the Volturi. Carlise, Edward, Emmett and Alice are going to meet the watcher as curiosity gets the better of them. Will they meet their match or someone from long ago, who only dwells in long ago muddy memories?
1. Chapter 1

Edward lunged outwards mentally, 4 miles, 5, 6, searching for this woman, this pariah who had disturbed the family's solace. Could they never live in peace! For the past few weeks they'd been aware something was up, someone was watching them. At first Bella was convinced it was the Volturi back again, but Jasper thought it smelt of something else and Alice was just as dubious. And that was enough for Edward to relax a little, and spark a little curiosity.

At first it had just been an unfamiliar smell hanging around the garden hedges, a bunch of kids perhaps, but it didn't smell right. Then there'd been the same smell in the house after they'd gotten home from a hunting trip, a few possessions were taken, nothing substantial just everyday items. That had been unnerving, they'd tightened security. The strange scent had continued hanging around them, the trace of someone watching. Finally frustrated by waiting for a strike, they wrote a note, requesting a meeting, on the garden gate.

Emmett yawned loudly, they'd been waiting in this 'open all hours – to all sorts of cretins – cafe' in Seattle for hours, it was tedious. Being Emmett he'd immediately volunteered for this adventure but he was beginning to regret it, Rosalie was waiting, at home, for him, alone. Edward twitched. Just as he opened his mouth to suggest an early start home Carlise spoke up.

"We'd better order some more coffee, we've had these a while now"

"Do you think they're going to turn up? Whoever they are?" Alice was disgruntled at having no clue who the watcher was, she'd avidly encouraged leaving the notes in the hope of discovering the mystery. Jasper would rather track them down, thats why she'd made him stay home with the others, an angry vampire was not really the best thing to bring to a meeting with one's stalker!

"She'll come"

"She'd better, I'm starting to think this was a waste o..." Emmett's mouth hung open in a wide O as the door banged open again, all four of their faces froze, and four sets of eyes glanced towards the door, nothing.

Carlise hid his disappointment whilst exchanging an anxious look with Edward. He was the only one who knew, of course, this person who had been hiding in the bushes around the house, running alongside the car as he drove to work, leaving him notes but never a any information, was someone he'd met before. Someone who'd done their research and knew a lot about him. Perhaps it was a hater, a traditionalist as it were; he'd met a few before, those that were angry that he and his family could resist the sweet smell of blood. He'd never met one this devoted though, they normally just wrote hate mail, written in human blood naturally. He sighed. Thinking of Esme and his Coven, he was truly proud of them, and himself. What an existence he'd carved for himself! Never would he have thought he could be so content, as always things were balanced on a knife's edge but he was getting used to it after 400 or so years. The waitress brought the coffee, waking him from his thoughts. If there were one thing he was sure of he was the target, Edward nodded.

"One hour then I'm off" Emmett declared.

"Two" Alice challenged, a blank look passed over her face lasting only a moment "...minutes" she added in a more enthusiastic tone.

Carlise threw her a questioning glance, had she seen who it was at last. Alice's loss of sight was worrying.

"Just the chair being pulled out" she answered meekly.

And so they sat. _Two minutes! _Edward thought_, two minutes is nothing to an immortal. _He sighed noisily, being away from Bella and Nessie hurt in the most inexplicable way. He loved it though; he loved having something to miss. Sometimes, perhaps once a century, he would have to go, leave them for an hour just to feel this ache. It was a good reminder of how precious they were, how much he needed them, how he appreciated being so lucky.

The seconds passed slowly. If they were human the impatience would be making them itch!

Incessant chatter from the cafe's dubious habitants swelled around the foursome. The seconds ticked by. Carlise pretended to sip the coffee, _Tick, _whilst wrinkling his nose, _Tock. _Emmett huffed loudly. Alice twiddled her hair. Edward searched.

The chair beside them screeched across the floor.

Adrenaline pumped through veins, granite muscles pulsed as instincts roared at them to defend, protect_, attack! _ Slowly, as slow as a human, four faces turned as one to the stalker, the watcher, sitting calmly in the fifth chair.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if the wheel on an old film projector had stuttered for a moment. Time stopped, froze for barely a few moments. A still image placed jarringly into the seamless grace of an old Hollywood classic; four people frozen in time. Whereas the fifth person present, the audience, waited for film to pick up speed again, because after all, she knew it would.

It was a woman, Emmett duly noted, a vampire. Pretty, with light auburn curls falling in a tumble from her head in such a childlike manner that Emmett forgot the danger briefly, she was innocent his subconscious told him. Her pale gold eyes gleamed 'good', a vegetarian! Shallow bruises under her eyes were the only mar to her perfect pale face. And then she smiled...

It was not a smile. It did not convey any good will. Rather amusement, mocking amusement. It was a leer filled with the bitterness of many years alone, almost 400 in fact. That one action sparked the closely knit family to attention. A growl ripped slowly from Alice's pale throat, Edward's body shifted slightly so he wouldn't be impeded if the need came to strike.

'Who are you?'

'What do you want from us?'

'Why can't I see you? You're a vampire!'

They received no answer from the sour angel. She simply smiled.

Quietness stretched throughout the cafe again, they might as well still be waiting for her to arrive for she had yet to give them any answers.

And still she smiled.

She glanced around the cafe with great interest, a satisfied smug look upon her delicate face, a determined set to her eyes. She gave a small sigh of impatience, as if she were waiting too. And then her gaze came to rest once again on Carlisle Cullen.

'Well...' She asked expectantly.

'Do you know her Carlisle?' Alice asked tentatively, Edward's face was a picture of confusion as he sifted through the foggy memories flying through his father's mind.

'He does. Don't you Carlisle' the sour angel intoned on his behalf.

Carlisle Blinked.

'What? _Don't _you remember me Carlisle?' She spat the last word with sudden and unforeseen venom making Carlisle flinch. He turned to look at her warily and lifted his trembling fingers to his face.

'Are you okay?' came Edward's worried voice.

'Oh I'm sure he's not' she chuckled 'I'd say he looked a bit shocked, wouldn't you?'

'Shut up!'

She seemed to be enjoying herself now, as her tone dripped sarcasm.

'... It can't ...It can't really... really be you...?'

'See I told you he was shocked!' she whispered in sick delight.

'SHUT UP!'Emmett shouted, his eyebrows were falling lower and lower as he grew more confused, and angry.

'DON'T TELL MY DAUGHTER TO SHUT UP!' Carlisle exploded

Silence swelled like an incensed animal.

'Ah so you do remember me... Father'

'Excuse me?' Alice was indignant, just because she was a vegetarian didn't mean she was family! She threw an anguished look to _her _father.

'Alice...' Carlisle was quiet again 'This is Eliza... My daughter' an ugly look scrunched up the watcher's face '... from when I was...' she nodded, encouraging him to proceed '..._Alive_' His words grew softer and trailed off. His eyes found her face and blanched with remorse.

When she spoke it was in a small voice; they seemed to share a private moment, excluding his newer sons and daughters. They drank each other in with their eyes, old friends reunited after lifetimes apart.

'Well I've found you at long last' she smiled her bitter smile again 'Here's my message; The Volturi require your expertise regarding some sort of treaty with the mermen, I believe you did something similar with the wolves' Her business-like tone knocked the wind out of him. She pulled a white sheet of paper from her pocket ' I believe this is all you need' She glanced around the table and stood up 'Well it was _nice_ meeting_ all_ of you, Goodbye'. She turned leaving Carlisle staring dumbfounded at the sheet of paper in his hand.

'Wait' she hesitated 'Eliza, I don't understand, you're a vampire... I never knew, how... how did it happen?'

She gave a harsh laugh in response. 'Do not expect me to stand here and explain myself to you, Father,' She sneered.

'You ...' here her voice grew stronger and yet you could hear the child hiding beneath the bravado.

'You left me!'

And with that she turned on her heel and left.

'No, wait Eliza! ELIZA!'

Carlisle did a good impression of the burning man.

'Please'


End file.
